MJHLers who played in the NHL
This list includes players from Manitoba Junior Hockey League, and it’s predecessor the Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, that went on to play in the National Hockey League. =Counter= =Players= A Laurie Boschman played a 1,009 games in the NHL]] ]] ]] in 1974-75]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Ted Irvine led the MJHL in goals in 1962-63 with 31]] in 1985-86]] Grant Ledyard played over a thousand games in the NHL]] to back to back Championships in 1969 & 1970]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Charlie Simmer won the MJHL scoring title in 1973]] ]] in 1999]] ]] Travis Zajac was a NHL first round draft pick]] *Reg Abbott *Clint Albright *Gary Aldcorn *Dave Allison *Mike Allison *Ray Allison *Bill Allum *Murray Anderson *Mel Angelstad *Chuck Arnason *Tyler Arnason *John Arundel ]] ]] ]] Bill Fairbairn set MJHL records for assists & points for RW]] ]] in 1979-80]] ]] ]] in 1956]] ]] Mike Ridley set MJHL records for goals and points]] ]] Blaine Stoughton tied for the NHL goal scoring lead in 1980]] Ernie Wakely was named Canada's outstanding junior hockey player for January 1961]] Neil Wilkinson won the MJHL Rookie of the Year Award in 1986]] B *Mitch Babin *Doug Baldwin *Terry Ball *Murray Bannerman *Andy Bathgate *Paul Baxter *John Bednarski *Ed Belfour *Gordie Bell *Joe Bell *Lin Bend *Bill Benson *Gary Bergman *Frank Bialowas *Garry Blaine *Andy Blair *Rick Blight *Lonny Bohonos *Dan Bonar *Jack Borotsik *Laurie Boschman *Jack Bownass *Darren Boyko *Andy Branigan *Gerry Brisson *Turk Broda *George Brown *Harold Brown *Larry Brown *Ed Bruneteau *Mud Bruneteau *Barry Brust *Al Buchanan *Bill Burega C *Matt Calvert *Don Campbell *Red Carr *Art Chapman *Dave Chartier *Brad Chartrand *Lude Check *Ron Chipperfield *Bob Chrystal *Brad Church *Bobby Clarke *Sean Collins *Cam Connor *Tom Cook *Joe Cooper *Tim Coulis *Art Coulter *Rosie Couture *Jimmy Creighton *Joe Crozier D *Kimbi Daniels *Bob Davie *Bill Derlago *Ernie Dickens *Marc Dufour *Brodie Dupont E *Bruce Eakin *Joel Edmundson *Brian Engblom *Garnet Exelby *Bill Ezinicki F *Bill Fairbairn *Justin Falk *Gord Fashoway *Micheal Ferland *Wilf Field *Tom Fowler *Ray Frederick *Karl Friesen *Owen Fussey G *Ryan Garbutt *Charlie Gardiner *Cal Gardner *Jean Gauthier *Paul Gauthier *Chay Genoway *Don Gibson *Bill Gooden *Paul Goodman *Butch Goring *Triston Grant *Ted Green H *Travis Hamonic *Glen Hanlon *Jim Hargreaves *Glen Harmon *Ted Harris *Gerry Hart *Andy Hebenton *Bill Heindl *Darren Helm *Jim Henry *Phil Hergesheimer *Wally Hergesheimer *Bryan Hextall *Bryan Hextall Jr. *Dennis Hextall *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Kevin Hodson *Cecil Hoekstra *Darcy Hordichuk *Dave Hrechkosy *Lex Hudson *Howie Hughes *Ron Huston I *Ted Irvine J *Doug Jackson *Walter Jackson *Al Johnson *Dan Johnson *Jim Johnson *Tom Johnson *Bing Juckes *Bill Juzda K *Jason Kasdorf *Mike Keane *Bill Kendall *Sheldon Kennedy *Frank King *Bobby Kirk *Julian Klymkiw *Rick Knickle *Mark Kolesar *Mike Korney *Dick Kotanen *Dale Krentz *Joe Krol *Aggie Kukulowicz *Arnie Kullman *Ed Kullman L *Gord Labossiere *Max Labovitch *Pete Langelle *Ted Lanyon *Kirby Law *Reggie Leach *Peter LeBoutillier *Mike LeClerc *Grant Ledyard *Bryan Lefley *Chuck Lefley *Barry Legge *Ed Leier *Bob Leiter *Brett Lernout *Junior Lessard *Chris Levesque *Doug Lewis *Ron Low *Odie Lowe *Chuck Luksa M *Hub Macey *Ian MacIntosh *Steve MacIntyre *Bill MacKenzie *George Maneluk *Mike Maneluk *Jackie Mann *Ray Manson *John Marks *Bill Masterton *Frank Mathers *Eddie Mazur *Sam McAdam *Dunc McCallum *John McCreedy *Jeff McDill *Ab McDonald *Bob McDonald *Jack McDonald *Cody McLeod *Carson McMillan *Charley McVeigh *Bill Meronek *Nick Mickoski *Bill Mikkelson *Al Millar *Hugh Millar *Perry Miller *Carl Mokosak *Lew Morrison *Bill Mosienko *Murray Murdoch *Andrew Murray *Jim Murray N *Rick Newell *Ted Nolan O *Chris Oddleifson *Harry Oliver *Colton Orr P *Steve Patrick *Jeff Penner *Cliff Pennington *Lyle Phair *Alf Pike *Babe Pratt *Tracy Pratt R *Don Raleigh *Wayne Ramsey *Chuck Rayner *Terry Reardon *Billy Reay *Kenton Rein *Dave Richardson *Dave Richter *Curt Ridley *Mike Ridley *Gus Rivers *George Robertson *Russ Romaniuk *Church Russell S *Terry Sawchuk *Dave Semenko *Joe Shack *Johnny Sheppard *Fred Shero *Gordon Sherritt *Alex Shibicky *Charlie Simmer *Al Simmons *Alex Singbush *Brendan Shinnimin *Warren Skorodenski *Peter Slobodian *Ed Slowinski *Alex Smart *Stu Smith *Art Somers *Glen Sonmor *Butch Stahan *Wally Stanowski *Wilf Starr *Rick St. Croix *Pete Stemkowski *Wayne Stephenson *Jack Stewart *John Stewart *Blaine Stoughton *Neil Strain *Art Stratton *Bill Sutherland T *Spence Tatchell *Harry Taylor *Ted Taylor *Bill Thomson *Joe Thorsteinson *Jordin Tootoo *Marcel Tremblay *Brock Trotter *Rene Trudell V *J.P. Vigier W *Ernie Wakely *Nick Wasnie *Duvie Westcott *Bob Whitelaw *Juha Widing *Neil Wilkinson *Jerry Wilson *Steve Witiuk *Chris Worthy *Bob Woytowich *Ralph Wycherley Z *Travis Zajac =NHL Awards Winners= Hart Vezina Calder Lady Byng Masterton Conn Smythe Other =NHL All-Stars= Forwards Art Chapman, Bryan Hextall, Bill Mosienko, Andy Bathgate, Bobby Clarke, Reggie Leach, & Charlie Simmer Defensemen Art Coulter, Wally Stanowski, Jack Stewart, Babe Pratt, Glen Harmon, Tom Johnson, Ted Green, Ted Harris, & Brian Engblom Goaltenders Charlie Gardiner, Turk Broda, Chuck Rayner, Terry Sawchuk, Jim Henry, Ron Hextall, & Ed Belfour Rookies Ron Hextall, Ed Belfour, & Tyler Arnason =Hockey Hall of Fame= Players Andy Bathgate, Ed Belfour, Turk Broda, Art Coulter, Bobby Clarke, Charlie Gardiner, Bryan Hextall, Tom Johnson, Bill Mosienko, Harry Oliver, Babe Pratt, Chuck Rayner, Terry Sawchuk, and Jack Stewart. Builders Jake Milford, Rudy Pilous, & Fred Shero. 300 Goal Club 400 Assist Club 750 Point Club 1000 Game Club 25 Shutout Club 200 Win Club References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:MJHL alumni